Data storage devices store digitally encoded information on discs. Heads read data from or encode or record data to discs or other data storage media. Heads are positioned relative to selected data tracks via operation of a head actuator assembly. The head actuator assembly typically includes an actuator block including a body portion having a plurality of actuator arms extending therefrom. Heads are coupled to the plurality of actuator arms to read and/or write information relative to discs. The actuator block or body portion is actuated or moved by a drive assembly or motor to position the actuator arms and heads relative to select data tracks on the disc surface to read or write information relative to discs. Excitation of vibration modes of the actuator assembly or body portion during operation of the drive assembly or motor can interfere with head positioning and in particular, interfere with placement of a servo head to record servo information or patterns on a disc. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.